Parties,Bunnies,Vampires, Halloween?
by AbbeyxIzuru
Summary: A oneshot about when Abbey has a Halloween party![HitsuHina][OC]


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters. tThe song 'This Is Halloween' doesnt belong to me either.

Well, this was written in less then an hour. Sorry if it sucks too bad. . .Enjoy!:)

* * *

"Yeah! Today is Halloween!!!!" Abbey screamed with excitement. Halloween was one of Abbey's favorite times of the year. She was dancing around and singing. "CANDY!" she screamed running towards the bowl on Jushiro's desk.

"Oh no you don't!" Jushiro yelled, quickly snatching the bowl off his desk.

"But I want some candy!" Abbey cried.

"No way. Must I remind you what happened last year?"

"Nothing happened!" she groaned.

"Oh nothing? You ate way too much candy and got a total sugar rush! I was chasing you around the whole Seireitei for 2 hours while you were singing 'This is Halloween'! And what about when you tackled Byakuya? Or how bout when you and Matsumoto,"

"OK I GET IT!" Abbey yelled then stomped off angrily.

"DON'T EAT TOO MUCH SUGAR!" he called after her. "CAUSE I'M NOT GONNA BE THERE TO DRAG YOUR PASSED OUT BUTT HOME!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Happy Halloween Momo!" Abbey smiled, stepping into the 5th division office.

"Happy Halloween to you to Abbey!" Momo smiled.

"You're coming to my party tonight, right?"

"Of course!" Momo replied.

"Yeah good! Do you have a costume?" Abbey asked

"Um, no. . ."

"Good, cause I got one for ya!" Abbey deviously smiled. A look of fear crept across Momo's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"CAAAAAAAAAAAPTAIN!" Matsumoto called loudly.

"What do you want to bug me about this time Matsumoto?!" an annoyed Toshiro yelled.

"Are you going to Abbey's Halloween party tonight?" Matsumoto cheerfully asked.

"No."

"Aw why not?"

"Why should I? It will just be you guys getting drunk and doing things I don't want to know about!"

"But Captain!" Matsumoto cried. A light bulb just appeared over her head. "Momo will be there. And I might just get so drunk that I'll give her some sake and then who knows what'll happen! Maybe she'll start-"

"FINE I'll go!" Toshiro huffed.

"You gotta get a costume!" Matsumoto told him.

"No way," he replied, going back to his paperwork.

"Aw too late! I already got you one!" she grinned real big, pulling out a black cape.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, Abbey, do I have to wear this?" Momo asked, looking at her self unhappily in the mirror.

"Of course you do Momo!" Abbey replied.

"But its, its, kinda, revealing," she stuttered.

"Come on Momo! You make a very sexy Playboy bunny!" she said, putting a pair of black bunny ears on Momo's head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Music was blaring. Everybody was in a costume. Everybody was having fun. Well, everyone except Toshiro. He was wearing the vampire costume Matsumoto got him. '_Stupid Matsumoto'_ he cursed to himself. Just then, someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Hello Toshiro," Momo said, blushing a bit. Toshiro went red the second he saw her.

"Oh, uh, Hi Momo. You, uh, look nice," he barely got out the words.

"Oh, thanks. You make a cute vampire," she winked. "Let's dance!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ugh, my feet hurt Shiro!" Momo complained. She sat down on her couch and started to take off her shoes. After they were off, she threw them to the side. Toshiro leaned over and took the bunny ears off her head. "Thanks," she smiled. Toshiro untied his cape. Damn he wanted to get that thing off all night. "That was fun!" Momo said.

"I guess,' Toshiro shrugged. "You look very uncomfortable," he noticed how she was fidgeting.

"I am," she replied. "Hold on, let me go change," she got up and went to her room. When she came back 10 minutes later, she was wearing a light blue satin nightgown that stopped about 3 inches above her knees. "Aw, that's better!" she sighed, sitting right next to Toshiro. She got comfortable, leaning against him. She yawned; he smirked and kissed her lips. It was a light kiss, but full of love. She snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and together they drifted off into dream land.

* * *

Did it suck too bad? **REVIEW PLEASE!**

Momo's costume- use your imagination!:-P

**Happy Halloween Everyone!!!♥**

-AbbeyxIzuru


End file.
